This invention relates to floor covering storage and dispensing racks and more particularly to a rack having brushes for removing dirt as the floor covering is returned to storage.
The use of gymnasium floors for other activities and social gatherings has always caused concern that the quality of the floor will deteriorate due to street shoes being worn during activities other than sports. It has therefore become the practice to cover gymnasium floors with sheets of thin flooring material composed of suitable synthetic material such as vinyl. The plastic covering is stored on rolls when not in use.